Forgotten
by The-Slytherin-Durmstrang-Girl
Summary: Love,Hate,Betrayal,and Sacrifice. A cursed life. Why did I deserve this?
1. Another Witch

LOVE

It is underestimated. It can cause happiness. It can cause death.

HATE

It is a word that is used incorrectly. It can cause lies. It can cause truth.

BETRAYAL

It is not though of very often. It can make villains. It can make heroes.

SACRIFICE

It is not done very often. It can cause victory. It can cause failure.

These four things all have something in common. Some of them happen in every ones life. Only few people get all four. I know a person that did. History forgot her. She is not any one you know in Oz. No one remembers her. Until now. Her name is Emery. She was another witch. A wicked one. This is her story.

* * *

**Okay,so this is my first attempt at a deep,meaningful,continuing fan fic. My grammar has gotten better and I think I am ready to try it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclamer:I only own my computer**


	2. Hopeless

I looked out the window of the train seeing rain pour down. Great,my first day at Shiz University and its as gloomy as a funeral. Was dad right? Did I cause gloominess?I don't know.I never understood the difference between lies and truth. Ever since I was little I always looked at things the wrong way. Or at least that's what dad said. My mother died while giving birth to me and my sister. We may be twins,but we are the exact opposite. She had straight A's,had seemingly perfect blonde hair and deep brown eyes,and was a piano prodigy.I,on the other hand,was dyslexic and couldn't even tell the difference between A's and D's,I had long and messy red hair with mossy green eyes,and couldn't do anything well. My train of thought was interrupted when my sister walked in.

"Hi Emery!"said my sister Lila.

"Hi",I mumbled back

My sister looked at me with sympathetic eyes. We loved each other,but was hard when we both knew she was smarter,prettier,and just plain better. It was hard not to pity me.I was hopeless.

"Were almost there soon,are you excited?'She asked pleadingly

"I guess,but its just school,that's your thing,not mine."I answered

"Hey,be positive. It's a new start. Were not in the Vinkus anymore."Lila said

"Sorry,I'm just tired,"I lied

"Okay then,see you at dinner"

"Kay." Lila left.I wen't back to daydreaming out the window again. A new start,yeah right. It didn't matter where I was,I would always be hopeless. Hopeless little Emery. Why did I have to be this way? Dad said I was just special in my own way,but I saw the look in his eyes. He thought I was hopeless too. The only reason I was going to Shiz was because Lila got a scholarship and she wanted me to go with her. So my dad paid. I was glad to be going here,but I would stand out. Not only did I look different with uncommon red hair,but I would be stupider.I tried not to bag on myself,but it was true. The train slowed down and we arrived at Shiz.A new beginning? We'll see

/

"Shepards,Lila." Madame Morrible called.

We were being assigned our dormitory roomates.I knew they weren't going to put me and Lila together. It wouldn't happen. But I wish it would. So far,everyone thought I was weird. The only other person who weirder than me was a girl with skin as green as my eyes. I felt bad for her because I knew what she felt. Kids can be cruel. My thoughts ended again when my name was called.

"Shepards,Emery."

"Yes?'I replied politely

"You will be rooming with ShenShen".

"WHAT, the girl yelled,I CAN'T ROOM WITH HER. She 's a freak.

So much for a new beginning,I thought. I picked up my bag and went outside. I wasn't going in to my room until she fell asleep.I looked up at the sky above the courtyard. I could see millions of stars and dozens of constillations. Mother was up there,watching. She had the same green eyes I had and the blonde hair Lila had.

"I wish you were here",I whispered into the air.

"Wish who was here?" asked the green girl.

"You startled me,whats your name?"I asked

"Elphaba,and your Emery.I saw the scene back there. The same thing happened to me after you left."Elphaba said

"Really?"

"Yeah,so,who do you wish was here?"

"My mother",I said,"She died when me and my sister were born."

"I understand,mine died when I was 2."She answered

"Sorry"

"Back at you"

"Well,I better go.I hope shes asleep." I said

"Yeah,me too. Bye Emery."Elphaba said.

"Bye"

I couldn't believe it. I had made a friend.I hope she would stick around. We had stuff in common,and that was rare.I went back to the building and went to sleep. A new beginning? Possibly.A green beginning,at that.

* * *

**So sorry for no update.I had major writers block. Hope you liked it .Please review**


	3. New friends and something weird

**It's kind of all over the place. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclamer: I only own Emery...and my computer.**

* * *

The pounding of the thunder sliced through the walls of my dorm room early the next morning. I loved thunderstorms. Ever since I was little the mystery of the storm and hidden calmness of it was like a lullaby. A peaceful lullaby. I looked at my untouched bags and decided to start unpacking. I took out the millions of artwork that flooded my trunk and stuck every bit of it on my wall. I put the black and white quilt that my mother had made on my depressing bed. I took out every single light and lamp and turned them on. That blocked out some of the pink junk that littered Shenshens side of the room. She said it was supposed to please Galinda Upland(whoever the hell she was). But even though my stuff was unpacked, it still didn't feel like home.

The night had been a strange one. The weirdness of the city was enough to make any Vinkan girl vomit. And then there was Shenshen. Unfortunetly she hadnt been asleep when I came to my dorm room. So lets just say that we got complaints from the neighbors from our fighting. I'm not very violent, but I get mad easily, and people make me mad.

"What are you doing?" Shenshen asked in an annoying, fake high pitched voice.

"Unpacking" I repied, acting unphased

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm not being sarcastic." I kind of yelled.

" Fine." she said angrily. " I'm going to Galinda's.

"Who?" I tried asked. But she had already left.

"Finally." I said to myself. I looked at the clock. 7:00 am, class started at eight. I wasn't even dressed yet. I ran into the shower and madly washed my long red hair, dried myself and got ready. I finally looked at my outfit. Bright green hat, yellow cami, turqoise sweater, dark jeans, and extra high bright red converse. Hey, I like color. Finally I braided my hair into two braids, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

/

The first classed that I walked into gave me high hopes. Elphaba wasn't in it, but the amazingly huge windows would be perfect for art inspiration when I wasn't paying attention to the class, what was this? Math? It didnt matter. So I decided to take a seat.

"Hi, I'm Boq." Said the boy beside me.

"Hi, I'm Emery." I replied nicely. This guy looked alright. He looked very studious, wearing a pin-stripe suit. But he was wearing a hat and didn't look very aware of the problems on the board.

"Awesome name, are you Vinkan?" he asked attentivley.

"Yep." I said proudly.

"Then why do you have red hair?" he asked

The pride vanished from my face. " Honestly, I have no idea. My sister has blonde hair. It's weird, I know."

"Well, I think its cool."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Wait", Boq asked, Is your sister Lila Shepards?"

"Yes." I gritted.

"Wow, she is really smart." he drew out the really.

"Well don't expect it from me, I'm dyslexic. Sorry." I said softly

"Don't mention it, he said "My older brother is really smart too, and I'm ADHD. I know how it feels to be a shadow. It sucks."

"Tell me about it."I said

He started to work on the problems as the teacher walked in. She was a stern teacher, from the look on her face and had brown hair pulled tightly in a bun. Hello, dtention, F, an misery. I looked at the jumbled mess on the board and started to try to work. Well, I might as well try not to cause trouble( even though it seemed to be stuck to my side).

/

I sprinted out the door as my final morning class ended. It had stopped raining and the sun shone beautifully on the grass and large oak trees. Finally, no grey buildings and artificial lights. The sun was a lot better. I grabbed a lunch and decided to have it outside.

"Hi." Said Elphaba, startling.

"Oz, you scared me." I repied shocked.

" I do that to you a lot, don't I?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yep" I said

"Glad your not opposed to the sight of me." The smile swiped off her face.

"Why would I be?"

"Roomate."

"There terrible, aren't they?" asked rhetorically.

"Yep."

"So whose your roomate?" I asked

"Galinda Upland"

So youre the roomate of this supposed Galinda?"

"Yeah" She mumbled angrily

"That sucks. But I got one of her wannabees, Shenshen."

"Eww."she gagged. "well, I got to go to English, bye."

"Bye." I said

I stared at my math homework hard. But it didnt work, the numbers just continued to jumble. Why? was all I could think. It made me angry, all of it. Shiz wasn't working. And then it happend. The paper started to burn, and then I yelled stop. It stopped. What the hell? Another thing wrong with me. Or was it? Was it good or bad. I don't know. Along with trouble, I guess confusing tagged along. But now, maybe I could make it stop. Now, I had power. Power to change. This was exciting.

* * *

**I know, too long without an update. But that is the last time. I promise. Review?**

**PS. I know boq probably doesn't have ADHD. But hey, it fit.**


	4. Nightmares and Galinda

**No more writers block. Yay. Plus winter break is coming up, that means more writing. Double yay.**

**Disclamer: See, the ultimate disclamer, by ElphabaROCKS**

* * *

That night the storm raged violently inside the thin walls of Shiz University. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed an eery glow on my dorm room wall, everything seemed violent and mad. But not me, I didn't notice any of. I was trapped in the horrid story of my own mind.

The nightmares were more frequent now, after I had discovered my quirk. This one was no better. It was dark, grimy prison cells lined the walls, all of them filled with insane prisoners, who had probably been there awhile. But my mind led me to the farthest cell down. The paitent was mumbling, sometimes yelling, about someting. "There Lying" she would say, or " Innocent". I couldn't see the girl clearly, she was wearing a long black cloak, but I could see that her face was pale and that she was very thin. Besides that she was nothing more than a shadow, a mad shadow.

"Hello, freak, wake up" said an annoying, mock tone voice.

'Huh...what time is it?" I asked sleepily

"8:45." Shenshen said

"WHAT?" I yelled, realizing she was fully dressed. "Shit Shit Shit." I sprinted out of bed, I had to be at Reading in 15 minutes. As she walked out the door I scrambled to put on shorts and a blue t-shirt, tied my hair in a ponytail, then raced to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked at the clock, 8:55, "Dammit" I cursed as I locked the door of our dorm. This is a nice way to start the morning,

"Detention" The teacher said as I walked in 5 minutes late. I could here Lila sigh as her eyes caught sight of me. I was a total mess, my hair was matted down and dirty, my clothes frumped and wrinkly._ Hopeless_ I thought as I sat down at the only availible seat.

"Ew." The blonde girl muttered as I sat down next to her. She had heavy makeup and a pink sweater on with light washed designer jeans. I knew this could only be one person. Galinda.

"Well, she said, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She huffed in a snobby tone

"Emery." I mumbled almost silently

"Um...hello. I can't here you."

"Emery" I said, louder then I mean't to.

"Ms. Shepards, the teacher said. there is no talkng, do you want aother detention?

"No, mam." I said politley

"Then why don't you read page 35 in our book." She said with emphisis.

My mind froze. Great, now I would make a total fool of myself. One day and now I will be known as the freaky loser who can't read. I saw Lila have an embarrased/ slightly sympathetic expression on her face. Galinda smirked and tossed her hair with a mean glint in her eye, Everyone else stared at me.

"I..um." I began

"Excuse me dear, but can you read?" the teacher asked. Everyone burst out laughing, while my face turned as bright red as my hair. I stared down at the page, but It was nothing but scrambled words on the page.

"Oh, you must be the one with dyslexia. I'm sorry." Said the teacher ditzily. More laughter ensued. Galinda let out a mad cackle. Lila lost all the sympethy in her expression and looked as embarresed as me. Of course, I was always an embarrsment.

"Now Guys this is nothing to laugh about, everyone has something they struggle with." The teacher said, oblivoius to my embarrasment. Kids continued to snicker. " Miss Galinda, would you please read for us."

"Gladly mam." she said cheerfully as the teacher smiled. Galinda read the page with ease, smirking at me throught her reading.

The bell rang, and I sprinted out of the class. Lila was apoligizing on behalf of me, and Galinda laughed madly with her friends. I ran to my dorm as tears became to fall down my face. I never shouls have come here, I thought. Now even Lila made fun of me, and the most popular girl in school had mocked me in class.

"Emery, whats the matter?' Elphaba came up behind me, an expression of concern on her face.

"Galinda." I scoffed. Now it was war, and I was not losing. No way was I losing.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Torture

**New Years resolution: Update more. The Holidays have been hectic. This chapter has been written for ages and I didn't have a chance to post it. Sorry. Thank you to xFroggyFernyCabbagex for reviewing.**

**Disclamer: No, I don't. Stop mocking me.**

* * *

I woke up Monday morning feeling cranky and irritable. The rest of the week had went horribly. I was being openly mocked in class, and being laughed at everywhere else. Galinda had destroyed any hope of having a fun time at college. My secret had been exposed. I had tried to keep my dyslexia a secret, but no. I had to be asked to read aloud on the second day of class, the class that Galinda was in, and even more importantly, the class that my sister was in. I had embarrassed my sister. Lila was the only one who cared, but her social status was more important. I was a shame to my family, and my dad said my mother would be proud. Yeah right. I put on a black sweater and jeans, and left without saying a word to Shenshen.

"Are you okay, I heard you had a rough week." said Elphaba at breakfast.

"I'm fine." I mumbled

"I know how you feel, and it hurts. But don't listen to them. _Their _the stupid ones, not you." She smiled

"Thanks, but how do you handle it so well? At least they make fun of me for a good reason."

"No, they don't. And I handle it by not letting it get to me. They're wrong, and I have you as my friend, right?"

"Yes, I suppose your right. Thank you." I smiled back

"No problem, now we better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." She said

"See you then." I replied

The rest of the morning went as normal. Terribly. I got detention in each class for failing my homework, I wasn't a slacker. I just didn't get it. But Boq got detention in math too, he got distracted. It's not our fault, but the teacher's made no effort to help. I just heard the familiar sighs and "Emery Shepard" ring out. Then I heard the sweet sound of the bell ring and fled my last morning class.

/

I sat down by a tree at lunchtime, waiting for Elphaba. A soft breeze fluttered my red hair and everything was at peace. I took out a notebook and started to sketch the trees, when the sun was blocked.

"Hey, Emery." Galinda hollered

" Your name is Emery? That's, like, a nail filer or something." Phanee said

"Whatcha Doing?" Gainda continued. "Making up a language you'll actually understand?" She snorted a laugh.

"Shut it." I glared

"Ooh, does little miss Emery have a temper?" She laughed again, others joining in.

"Stop it Galinda." Elphaba said, coming up behind her.

"Oh, it seems the green freak is standing up for this redhead. Is Emery the albino artichoke or something." Said Galinda

I had lost it. The anger bottled up inside me was conjuring up a storm. My blood started to boil. My green eyes turned an almost scarlet red, and narrowed violently. I focused my anger on Galinda, my fists clenched. And then her laugh suddenly turned to a shreak.

"Ahh." She shrieked in pain, collpsing to the ground, my blood still boiling.

"Emery, stop it." Elphaba cried, but I didn't hear her.

"Please, oh please." Said Galinda, struggling to speak, and still screeching.

Elphaba grabbed hold of me and pushed me in to a wall. She pushed my hands flat and stared at me. "Emery, she pleaded, calm down."

I unfocused on Galinda, and she lay panting on the ground, still pale and sweaty, her eyes bloodshot. She had a shocked expression her face. _What did I just do?_ I thought. Had I just tortured her with my mind?

"I...I" I started to speak. Everyone was staring at me.

"Emery Shepards, come see me." Headmistress Morrible had come up behind me. Great.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
